


Trust

by ShipMistress



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BDMS, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Domstrid, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy AU, Oral, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Soulmates, Subcup, Vaginal Sex, ropes, wing stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have been together for a long while. When Hiccup asks for a certain scene for their love life, Astrid is overwhelmed by his trust in her. But she's also determined to live up to his trust.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this short comes from the Kinktober Prompt list 2020. It was "Fairies + Ropes". I know I'm pretty late for the party, but well... at least it's done now. I had a lot of fun with this, and I hope some of you will enjoy it, too :)

A little insecurely, Astrid glanced down at the rope in her hands. It was the softest rope anyone could find – woven of soft sunlight and smooth moonlight –, but that was only a token effort and not enough to soothe her nervousness. 

“Are you sure about this?” she asked as she fluttered over to where Hiccup waited for her. 

“Yes, I am,” he replied in a sure but soft voice. He reached for her and gently pulled her against him, his hands on her waist. “You know me, know how far you can go. And I trust you.” He paused for a moment, his eyes dropping to her hands still holding the rope. “I’m ready. I  _ want _ this. So let’s do it… as long as you’re okay with it?” 

Laughing weakly, Astrid nodded. “I am.” Then she tilted her head to press her lips to his. As always, kissing him was wonderful, so distracting that she nearly forgot about their plan. One of her hands landed on his bare chest, pressing against warm skin as his fingers dug into her flesh, his groan rumbling against her mouth. 

Oh, yes, it was so easy to get carried away. Her hand wandered lower, caressed along his stomach which drew a shudder from deep within him, and sneaked between the vines and leaves that covered his groin. Hiccup gasped when her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly. His head dropped to her neck, her shoulder, his mouth hungrily pushing aside her dress of woven sunlight. 

Chuckling ruefully, Astrid made a step backwards. Her lips twitched into a smirk at his needy whine but he didn't follow her, only watched her through darkened eyes. Hiccup had wanted to play, so they would play.

"Hands up," she ordered.

Hiccup complied without a moment's hesitation, stretching his arms in her direction with hand in loose fists and his wrists crossed.

"Good boy."

Hiccup nearly glowed with the praise, his chest swelling. Sometimes, he was just too sweet to be real. But she wouldn’t let herself get distracted.

Meticulously, Astrid looped the rope around his wrists, making sure that it didn't sit so tight that it would make his fingers go numb but tight enough that he wouldn't easily slip out of his bonds. Once she was satisfied, she took another step back before pushing herself off the ground.

"Follow me," she said, then turned to fly up past the different living areas along the walls. 

Hiccup flew behind her as if in a trance. His hands were still bound by the rope in her hand, his eyes transfixed on her wings and the way the light broke in their million facets. Shimmering golden like those of all sun fairies, Astrid’s wings were laced with a pattern of blue streaks that turned parts of the reflected flecks of light into a wide array of dots from turquoise to purple. It was a spectacle Hiccup loved to watch as she knew all too well, and saying that she didn’t enjoy the attention would have been a lie. Even after they reached their goal, the very top of their bell-shaped home, she threw in a few additional beats of her wings, just to bask in the awestruck expression on Hiccup’s face for a little bit longer. 

Hiccup stayed in place as she fixed the rope to a looped branch in the ceiling, his wings beating rapidly and his arms raised loosely above his head now. When Astrid flew back in front of him, seeing him like this made her heart beat faster. 

"And you're really sure?" she asked yet again. She just needed to hear him consent one more time.

For now, Hiccup wasn't entirely helpless, not yet. He was still able to command the branch to set him free at any moment. But what they'd planned – what he'd asked her for… well, that went a few steps further. 

Hiccup's voice was deep and rough but still a beautiful sound as he chuckled. "Yes, I am. You know my limits. And I know that you won't do more than I can take."

A lump formed in Astrid's throat, and she couldn't help but kiss him again, forgetting her role for a moment as she just wanted to be near her companion. As prince of the forest fairies, Hiccup's safety was at constant risk. The fact that he gave her his trust anyway was more precious to her than any of the legendary treasures of his family. 

"You know what to do should it get too much after all, right?"

Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and visibly concentrated for a moment until Astrid felt an almost painful pressure inside her chest. Hiccup sending an emergency signal through their soul bond. It didn't even last a heartbeat but it was enough to appease her.

"Good." 

She caressed Hiccup's cheek, now falling into her role more comfortably, but he took this off all moments to get cocky again.

"You do know that  _ technically _ the soul bond isn't supposed to be used as safe words for sexual deviants, right?"

Astrid shrugged, a smirk playing around her lips now. "It works, does it not?"

Again, Hiccup chuckled. "You're unbelievable."

"And you knew what you were in for," she replied, but then turned serious again. "Are you ready?" 

He swallowed and nodded. "I'm ready. But… can I look at you?"

Without a word, Astrid flew away a bit to give him a better view. She turned around on the spot, slowly, as her dress turned back into warm light, leaving her naked except for the necklace Hiccup had given her as a token of his love.

"Beautiful," he breathed, with awe written all over his face.

Astrid hovered in the air before him. She enjoyed how his gaze focused on her, how she was able to capture and hold his attention so easily. She knew that it was more than just her body he craved; their souls and lives were irrevocably connected, after all. But seeing that hunger in his eyes, even after all these years, was thrilling nonetheless. She even wiggled her hips and chest to make the light glisten on her skin, thriving on how it made Hiccup suck in a sharp breath.

"And now it's your turn," she purred, her eyes wandering over his body. With his hands above his head, his lean torso was stretched even further, a delicious sight for sure. But even with his bare torso and lust raging in his eyes, he looked still too modest for her taste.

Hiccup didn't take his eyes off her for even a second. The vines and leaves just followed his silent command and pulled back to reveal his body, a sure sign of his power if she'd ever needed one. And, oh, he was so beautiful. All narrow hips and lean muscles, covered by pale skin that was covered in freckles – from head to toe as she knew intimately. His chest was heaving slightly and his cock jutted out full and pulsing between his thighs, begging for attention already. 

Astrid let her eyes roam over him for a little longer, then nodded approvingly and flew around to his back. 

"Hold on tight," she ordered, and then watched as Hiccup's hands closed around the branch by his hands, holding his weight for now as his wings stilled. Working quickly but thoroughly, she wrapped the loose end of the rope around the base of Hiccup's wings. Once, twice, and a third time before she tied it with a safety knot. 

The moment she pulled the rope tight, Hiccup let out a soft grunt and his entire body became lax. His hands slipped off the root, only held up by the rope, but they didn't need to hold his weight anymore anyway. He hung from the muscular base of his wings now, a strong part of every fairy's body but also so vulnerable. Bound like this, Hiccup was effectively sedated now, not in control of his body anymore. Even moving a finger would be difficult, let alone anything else. He was completely at her mercy now, just like he'd wanted to be.

She double-checked the knots, making sure that Hiccup was as safe as he could be bound like this, then circled him again to bring her face in front of his.

"Are you all right, love?" she asked in a soft voice, her hand on his cheek to lift his head. She needed to see his eyes. 

She waited for him to blink, once, twice, then she let out a relieved sigh. If he only blinked once or not at all, then she knew something was off. But two times was good.

"And your safety signal?" Again, the dull pressure spread in her chest and she nodded. "Very good."

She leaned in to kiss Hiccup. It was just as much to let them feel each other as it was to mask her emotions, overflowing again with just how much he trusted her, how overwhelming this trust was. And how sexy. Her breath hitched and a single tear ran down her cheek, her love for him stronger than ever.

But this was not the time for her to become emotional. She was in control of him now, of his body and his pleasure. And she would prove that she was worthy of his trust.

Her teeth nipped at Hiccup's lower lip and her hand, buried in his soft but unruly hair, tightened and tugged at his locks. It drew a groan from Hiccup's chest, his cock bobbing at this kind of stimulation. 

"You like that, don't you? A little pain to sweeten the pleasure?"

Talking him through it all was part of her role. Hiccup preferred to hear her voice when she bound his wings and his mind like this, even though they’d only done it for shorter periods of time so far. But it was more than just that. It also turned him on to hear her talk like this – and if she was honest, it turned her on, too. 

“But you can take more, can’t you?”

Again, she tugged at his hair, hard enough for his head to tilt back. She let go of his lip and latched onto his throat again, biting gently at tender flesh. He groaned again and Astrid hummed in delight.

"Mmh, I love the noises you make, babe. Don't hold them back."

She latched onto his neck more firmly, sucking a bruise to where she could feel his pulse beneath his skin. Hiccup moaned, drawn-out and deep. It made a warm shudder run down her spine, his reaction so primal and true. In his current state, it wasn't his brilliant mind that dictated his actions but only his instincts and reflexes. And she knew that she would never tire of this.

"What do you think?" she asked, giggling slightly after letting go of his neck. "How are your father and the royal court going to react when they see this? The glaring proof of our relationship when they want nothing more than to ignore it." She brushed her fingertips over the dark spot her mouth had left on his skin, her teeth now digging into her own lip. "I've got to say, I like the sight of this on you. I should mark you like this more often. Remind them that we are inevitable."

She brushed a soft kiss over the forming bruise, then floated down his body until her head was level with his chest. Covered in sweat and moving with his heavy breathing, it was tantalising just to look at him, but that would have to wait for another time. Today, Hiccup had asked her to douse him in pleasure mixed with just enough pain to make him lose his mind – and she was eager to comply.

His nipples were sensitive, she knew that. But it still surprised her a little when he let out another deep groan and his cock noticeably bobbed for attention when all she'd done so far was lightly brush her thumbs over the hardened buds. She did it again, watching him closely, and felt warmth pooling in her belly as he shuddered beneath her touch. 

“Now, look at these,” she purred. “So ready for me. What do you think, should I pay them a little more attention?”

She fluttered closer and with a smirk playing around her lips brought her mouth to his chest. At first, she only kissed his nipple, her tongue playing with it as her fingers mirrored her pace at its twin. Soon, she became bolder though, fiercer, adding suction and teeth to the game. The way he twisted and shook beneath her touch, it was intoxicating. When she switched sides, biting down on one nipple and twisting the other already more sensitised one, Hiccup even cried out, his cock twitching as if to draw her attention. 

“Mmh, and what do we have here? Someone eager to play as it seems.”

After throwing a glance up into Hiccup’s eyes to make sure he was still here with her, she floated down even further, placing a soft kiss to his tip and licking off the string of precum hanging there. Above her, Hiccup whined, his dazed eye fixed on what she was doing. 

“But I can only play with you when you can behave,” she mused, one hand closing around his shaft and stroking him slowly. "So let's see how well that works."

She kept the strokes light, slow, and her grip was certainly not as tight as he would have preferred. But that was the point, wasn't it? Hiccup's explicit wish had been for her to keep him at the edge for as long as possible.

And it wasn’t as if she didn’t enjoy herself, either. Her pulse was quickening as she played with him, moving her hand up and down his cock and massaging his balls. Every drop of precome she licked or kissed off him, letting her breath brush along his heated flesh. It drew a constant stream of low and increasingly needy whining from Hiccup, but she wouldn't give in this quickly. 

"Oh, don't you look delicious like this?" she hummed, biting her lips at the alluring sight in front of her. Hiccup's cock was turning to a darker red, throbbing with need, and a flush creeping up his sweat-covered chest. A part of her just wanted to continue, to watch him come onto her body or maybe to even swallow him down. But that would have to wait for another day.

When she felt that he was getting close despite her slow pace, she stopped. Hiccup groaned in protest but she quickly silenced him with a light kiss.

"No complaining," she breathed. "Or I'll draw it out even longer. I'm sure I could keep this game up all night. What would your father say when you miss tomorrow's meeting? I'd really like to see his face when he comes here to get you and finds you like this." She ran her finger over his lower lip, humming. "But maybe you'll need a little help to hold out? Oh, I know just what to do with you."

She sank down to his cock again, caressing along his bobbing shaft. Then she drew a ray of sunshine from around them and wove it into a tight ring around his cock. 

"I know how much you enjoy feeling my solidified light on your skin,” she purred. “But how about this? Do you like this, too? So tight, you won't come as easily now, will you?"

To prove her point, she took him into her mouth, bobbing up and down a few times and sucked hard enough to let him go cross-eyed for a bit.

Back up at face level, she placed her hand to his cheek and waited for his eyes to find her again.

"Are you still all right, love?" she asked in a soothing voice. She still had plans for him today, but if he called it off now then those could wait for another time.

It took a little longer than the first time, but he blinked twice, signalling her that he was okay to go on. Another wave of warmth washed through her and needing a moment, she leaned her forehead against his, basking in this overwhelming sensation of their love and trust. Even with their soulbond, she would never take him or their feelings for granted. They were a gift, to be treasured and valued at any moment.

After giving them a short moment to breathe, she flew around to his back. She let her finger run up his chest and around his shoulders, always keeping contact. Letting him know that she was there, that she was taking care of him.

"I wonder how you're going to take what I have planned next. You always say it feels so intense, almost enough to make you come. I'd really like to see whether that's true now."

Her words, whispered into his ear and with her breath tickling at his neck, made him moan wantonly, and an impish grin spread across Astrid's face. Oh, he knew perfectly well what she meant, didn't he? 

With her head still resting against his shoulders, she brought one hand to where the rope was wrapped around his wings. Here at the base, their wings were strong, robust even. But that wasn't the case for every part of them. 

Slowly, almost reverently even, she let her fingers glide along his wings, a beautiful pattern of green and brown in all imaginable shades. Just like a forest. The further she moved along, the thinner the wings became, tight skin in vibrant colours at the base and barely more than a delicate shimmer at the tips. And the thinner the wings grew the more sensitive they became.

Hiccup began to tremble when she’d made about two-thirds of the way, another weak moan dropping of his lips. It made Astrid shudder, too. For her, wing stimulation was usually too intense. She enjoyed a brief caress occasionally, to help get her off or as a rather inappropriate teasing when they were in public but nobody was looking. But to enjoy and even  _ ask _ for prolonged wing stimulation… Well, Hiccup truly was a bit of a masochist when it came to sex. 

The farther her fingers moved, the slower they became and the lighter her touch turned. She didn’t want to overwhelm him. Only slowly, she became bolder, encouraged by his needy moans and how he shook when she flicked her fingers against the very tip of his wing. 

It was absolutely mesmerising, his reactions, the power she had over him, his trust in her not to go too far. She regularly took small breaks, to give him the chance to catch his breath but also to call their little game quits if he needed too, but he never did. His body was covered in sweat, his lips parted in a constant stream of moans and outcries, and yet he still wanted more. 

Astrid felt high, almost as if on drugs just from what he let her do to him. Getting increasingly needy herself, she eventually even brought her mouth to his wings. Her lips ghosted along the translucent membrane, her breath enough to make him nearly sob. Next came her tongue, drawing a damp trail along the lower edges of his bound wings. It made him shake violently, his entire body all but vibrating from the overload of near-painful pleasure. 

They both had nearly reached their limit. By now, Astrid needed release just as much as he did. There was only one more thing she wanted to try, something Hiccup had specifically asked for should they ever make it this far.

She felt a little lightheaded as she parted her lips and closed them around the very tip of his wings. Hiccup cried out and his hips pistoned forward, encouraging Astrid. Humming, she suckled on him, and held on to his shoulders and the sturdier parts of his wings to not get thrown off. 

Hiccup's reaction was acute. He screamed, shaking with a full-body spasm, and Astrid was sure that, had she not bound his cock with that ray of sunshine, he would indeed have come just from her stimulating his wings. The thought was mind-blowing. 

She kept sucking for a few seconds longer before she released him. Again trailing the tips of her fingers around his shoulders, she flew back to his front and took his face into both hands.

"You did well, love," she breathed, her lips only an inch away from his. 

Hiccup let out a needy whine. His eyes were unable to focus on anything and yet he tried to give her a pleading look. 

Smiling, she ran a thumb over his love lip.

"Very well indeed. I think you deserve a reward. Do you want to come now?"

She watched him closely and even held her breath as he blinked, once, twice. 

"All right." 

Then she kissed him, hard and passionately. She pressed her body against his, feeling intimately how he shook beneath her touch. He was so tightly wound, so sensitive, it was amazing.

Without letting go of his lips, she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips and ground herself against his erection. Oh, he felt  _ so _ good! Groaning into his mouth, she moved her hips up and down his length to coat him in her arousal, exhilarating in how that made him twitch against her even more. Then she positioned herself, paused for a little bit longer to drink in the anticipation, and then pushed down on him, taking him in and moaning as the intensity of the moment made her see stars.

Once that first moment was over, however, she began to move for real. Neither of them was in the mood for a slow start, and so she set an almost brutal pace right away, her legs, hips, and wings working to fuck herself on his cock, hard. Hiccup again nearly screamed, the sound muffled by her mouth on his. 

With a smirk, she drew back, her pace slowing down a bit. “What do you say, should I draw it out a little bit longer?” 

Hiccup keened; he was desperate for release by now. 

Her smirk turned into a softer smile. “No, you’re right. You’ve waited long enough and been so good, too. You deserve your reward now.” 

With nothing but a thought, she made the ring of sunlight around his cock dissolve into thin air and increased her efforts again, bucking against him as hard and fast as she could and working her muscles to clench around him in addition. Within only seconds, she could feel him swell and throb inside her, his noises becoming more and more frantic until her efforts hurled him over the edge. 

His orgasm was powerful, even Astrid could see that. Hiccup was screaming with his release, and his legs – his entire body really – spasmed with the onslaught of pleasure. His eyes nearly roll back into his head and the cords at his neck stood out tightly as his head rocked from one side to the other in a frenzied search for a further outlet. And she could  _ feel _ him, his come so warm inside her and soiling their joining as she kept moving, riding him through his orgasm, and she only stopped when pleasant aftershocks threatened to turn into painful overstimulation. 

After lifting herself off him, Astrid took Hiccup’s face in both her hands, cradling him, and breathed a soft yet intense kiss to his lips. 

“I love you!” 

Then she flew higher to free his hands before she moved to his back to loosen the rope around his wings. 

“Okay, babe, I’m going to release you now. But don’t worry; I know that you can’t fly yet. I’ve got you.”

She wrapped one arm around his middle and removed the final loop of rope. It made him drop and put all his weight on her arms, the second one quickly joining the one around his chest. As careful as possible with her valuable charge, Astrid flew down and to the side until they landed on their large bed in its alcoves at one of the sides of their home. Then she took a moment to catch her breath. She was strong, physically, stronger than many others of their people, but carrying a fully grown person like a dead weight was still not easy. 

Then she grabbed the soft blanket from the foot of their bed and wrapped it around Hiccup’s naked and slightly shivering form. 

“How are you, babe?” she asked, lovingly caressing along his face. “Are you okay?”

Hiccup gave a weak moan but still made an effort to lean into her touch, smiling at the contact. “Mmh, fine,” he mumbled, then grimaced slightly. “Just my back’s a lil’ sore.”

“Well, I can help with that.” Chuckling slightly, Astrid helped him roll onto his front and, straddling his thighs, started to methodically massage the tension out of his back. It had carried the brunt of his weight and all his twisting and writhing, no wonder it needed special attention now. She avoided touching his wings, of course, and used an oil specially harvested by Hiccup himself, usually used to help against the pain in his amputated left leg. Warmed to a comfortable degree by her sun magic, he soon all but melted into the sheets beneath her, humming in pure satisfaction. 

“Mmh, that was… absolutely fantastic.” His voice was slurred, as if he was close to drifting off into sleep. 

Astrid lay down next to him, watching him with love and warmth thrumming in her chest. “I’m glad it worked out as you’d hoped it would.”

Hiccup chuckled weakly. “‘s was even better than I’d hoped,” he mumbled. But then he cracked one eye open to look at her again, a trace of concern in his forest green eye. “Except one thing. What about you? I mean, I was pretty much out of it, but… but you didn’t come, right?” 

Humming, she let her head swing from one side to the other. “No, I didn’t. But... well, I don’t need to. I’m fine.” And she truly was. The mental and emotional satisfaction of watching Hiccup in this vulnerable-turned-feral state – it was something else, something mere physical pleasure could never give her. 

Hiccup seemed to read the truth of her words in her eyes for he nodded with a soft smile and closed his eye again. “That’s good,” he muttered, almost inaudibly quiet. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you. Tomorrow…” 

When she blinked the next time, Hiccup had fallen asleep. With a satisfied hum, Astrid cuddled to his side beneath the blanket and closed her eyes as well. She was looking very forward to the fulfilment of this promise.


End file.
